


peaceful sleep.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin was at his most beautiful when he slept.or:  Padmé watches Anakin sleep.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8, drabble 8.
> 
> Prompt 008 - sleep.

Anakin was at his most beautiful when he slept. His face was completely relaxed, his body slack against the mattress. The tension of the day was gone, the worry about whether or not his job was going to be eliminated gone, the fight within him to keep control of his temper when he was face to face with his boss gone. This was Anakin completely at peace, Anakin the way that Padmé always wanted him to be, and so she loved to watch him sleep. Tomorrow they would talk about the future but for now, for that night, Anakin slept.


End file.
